<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attack On Titan NSFW/SFW by BeauxBeauty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582284">Attack On Titan NSFW/SFW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauxBeauty/pseuds/BeauxBeauty'>BeauxBeauty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bondage, Car Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gen, Headcanon, Impact Play, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Makeup Sex, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Watching, master kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauxBeauty/pseuds/BeauxBeauty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome welcome, i get these for ideas for the attack on titan characters all the damn time. So enjoy, request if you’d like, and i’ll be your help to finally get with your fav aot characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Moblit Berner/Reader, Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Reiner Braun/Zeke/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rebooting!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read this and comment the characters you would like to see!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello hello again!!! So i’m Kyo and i write nsfw and sfw attack on titan head cannons!! </p><p>Everyone can request anything they want to read, and i will wright it! </p><p>i don’t do rape, omarashi, scat, and any fetishizes. </p><p>I’m the biggest simp for almost all the characters in aot so you’ll see my imagination run absolutely wild. </p><p>so like yeah!!! This is a reboot for this since writing a full story would be a bit hard for me, headcannons are the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hanji Sfw/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SFW HEAD CANNONS- </p><p>• They are always very hyper and either touching/squeezing you or twirling a pen through their fingers</p><p>• Hanji has once told you that their office is the best place to make out with someone, while drunk. </p><p>• They love cuddling after a long day or an expedition, it makes them feel better about your safety as well as makes them happier </p><p>• They’ve been teaching themselves how to draw so they can draw you in their free time </p><p>• If you aren’t one for all the touching then they respect that. They’ll hold onto your pinky or just assure you they’re there by a hand on your lower back. </p><p>• I feel like if Hanji was living in our time they would be an avid drinker of diet coke or Fanta. </p><p>• Hanji would definitely have a couple great danes that she plays with all the time</p><p>• They complain about their glasses/eye patch to you and always “forgets” to wear them</p><p>• Reads their favorite books to you at night and when you fall asleep they smile and kiss your head before going to bed themselves. </p><p>• Hanji watches Greys Anatomy because they can learn medical things and they like the gore. </p><p>• When you guys go to sleep you either spoon or anything that allows them to cuddle into you for warmth</p><p> </p><p>NSFW HEAD CANNONS- </p><p>• They love love love bondage, especially when they can blindfold you and tie you up. </p><p>• Very confident in their ability to please you and always brags about it while you’re out and about</p><p>• They sometimes do dirty talk but only when you guys are alone, they tell you how good you are for them or how pretty you look under them. </p><p>• Hanji sometimes experiments new things on you, their favorite ‘experiment’ is wax</p><p>• They wear their hair down during it</p><p>• They can go for hours on end, they never seem to get tired and will always overstimulate you</p><p>• I forgot to mention that they are never a bottom, they live to make you melt like putty in their hands. </p><p>• Doesn’t necessarily make loud moans or whines, you’ll catch them grunting and letting out soft chuckles </p><p>• They make you watch them give you oral, lowly humming against you while snapping every time you look away </p><p>• They are obsessed with your thighs, doesn’t matter if they are big or small. They love to grab and squeeze them just to leave marks</p><p>• They love to manhandle you, it makes them feel powerful and it always manages to put a blush on your face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reiner Sfw/Nsfw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SFW HEAD CANNONS- </p><p>• He thinks it’s cute when you get mad at him so he annoys you quite a lot</p><p>• He holds you as if you might break if he makes the wrong move</p><p>• When it’s thundering and there’s lightning he always finds you no matter what he’s doing. The lightning reminds him of the titan shifting lightning and you make him feel so much better</p><p>• If you and him are sparring he’ll either fake hit you or just hit you with absolutely no force</p><p>• Because of his ever changing demeanor he trusts you enough to see his soft side whenever it appears.</p><p>• He picks you up all the time because it makes him feel strong</p><p>• He often calls you his Angel sent from the clouds because you made him finally see/believe in himself</p><p>• When you too are sleeping he never fails to either sleep on you or super close</p><p>• As you guys are falling asleep he wants you to him to him, trying to fall asleep in silence makes him nervous</p><p>• Whenever your not around he tends to stick by Bertholdt more, he also tells Bertholdt all about you. </p><p>• When he’s in his titan form he’ll pick you up and you guys go on walks together outside the walls</p><p> </p><p>NSFW HEAD CANNONS-</p><p>• He loves to see you gag/choke on his cock as you give him a blowjob</p><p>• He is really rough with you only if you want it, he grabs the headboard and almost breaks it</p><p>• He makes you beg for his cock all the time, wanna suck it? Beg. Want him to fuck you? Beg.</p><p>• If you are okay with it, He’ll invite Bertholdt and they’ll both fuck you</p><p>• He is the type of lover to give a lot of praise and he likes to receive praise as well</p><p>• He knows your body like the back of his hand, he knows what you like, what you don’t like and how he can make you melt</p><p>• I keepforgetting to mention their positions- but he’s a switch with no lean, he’ll enjoy fucking you, and he’ll also enjoy you fucking him</p><p>• He likes pulling your hair, but if you pull his hair... you won’t walk for a week</p><p>• He sometimes likes to edge you but it never seems to go to the full extent simply because he gets impatient. </p><p>• When he thrusts in and out of you he presses down on your lower stomach to make you feel how deep he is</p><p>• If he’s had a bad day, you aren’t allowed to say anything during sex. If you do them you’re getting punished</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jean Sfw!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is only a safe for work one because i was feeling a bit lazy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAFE HEAD CANNONS</p><p>• He’s very loyal to you, never putting anyone before you.</p><p>• You’re relationship is his main argument when he argues with Eren. </p><p>• Whenever you guys are about to go on a mission he stays very close to you and hugs you from behind to let you know he’s never leaving</p><p>• Jean knows when you’re upset/sad, so when you are, he’ll hold you close to him and ask if you want to talk about it. if you don’t he’ll understand, if you do he’ll listen very attentively</p><p>• Lowkey think that he would be the most annoying person to you. scaring you, poking your sides, teasing etc.</p><p>• You are the only one he feels comfortable talking about his past with, it’s not a bad thing, in fact he laughs with you at parts</p><p>• He keeps a special part of his diary for you, he wrights about your personality, what he likes about you and how much you mean to him</p><p>• Jean spends a lot of time in the fields gathering flowers that he can give you at very random times</p><p>• He once put a flower in your hair as a joke and then he fell in love with you even more, causing him to draw this image in his journal</p><p>• He pretends to be sleeping in the morning simply because he wants to cuddle more</p><p>• He seems the type to like a lot of PDA, he’s always holding your hand</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>